It's Not My Time
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's demon spawn never was vanquished, instead a werewolf/whitelighter saved him, and raised the child as his own, with his witch/werewolf/whiteligher daughter. AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: I got this idea because of my evil plot ninja/demon spawn attacked me while watching The Seven Year Witch, when Piper mentioned Phoebe burying Cole's demon spawn, and gave me a 'What if'. I will apoligize early, because I never saw any episodes where Phoebe was pregnant with Cole's demon spawn so, no cybetomatos please, I'll try to be as accurate as humanily (well kinda...) possible.

Full Summery: Phoebe and Cole's demon spawn never was vanquished, instead a werewolf/whitelighter saved him, and raised the child as his own, with his witch/werewolf/whitelighter daughter. Now it's 2011, and both Sam, the demon spawn, and Chase, the werewolf/witch/whitelighter, are attending Magic school, Sam with his cousins that never knew he existed, and Chase with her long-lost brother Sedah. When the sisters learn about the two, they don't know what to do about them, since Sam's seemed to have become good, but the demon inside still lingers, waiting for the moment to strike.

* * *

><p>"Shh, shh, you'll be fine," Dean cooed the baby in his arms as he ran, totally forgeting he could orb. He needed to save this baby, for the sake of his daughter's life. He finally orbed, knowing if he lingered in that place any longer, he'd lose the small boy. "Now, I know what you are, and you will not use this child any longer." He handed the boy to his wife, a tall, pale, blue-eyed redhead dressed in black pants and a white tanktop.<br>Alana picked up a vile and poored the contents into the child's mouth. It stopped screaming and fell asleep in her arms. "Good job Dean, now, take him to the nursery, I need to check on Chase," Alana told her husband, handing the dark-haired back to the black-haired man. Dean nodded and walked down one of the staircases from the attic, taking the child to the nursery. Alana exited the cluttered, unfinished attic down the second staircase, towards the living room. She turned the corner and saw a demon. "You!" Alana hissed at the demon. She grabbed the first knife she could find, but it was too late, the demon threw an energy ball at her, which killed the witch. The demon disappered as a little girl with tan skin, bright blue eyes, black hair which was blue in the back, dressed in a black Shinedown t-shirt that was down to her knees, a black baseball hat that was almost over her eyes, and black boxer-briefs.  
>"Mommy?" She asked in a heavy Chicago accent. She dropped to her knees, trying to wake her mom without crying. "Mom? Mom, wake up! Daddy! Something's wrong with Mom!" Dean came rushing towards his daughter. He put two fingers up to Alana's neck and couldn't find a pluse. He tried to heal her, but it was no use, Alana was dead.<br>That night he burned Alana's body, another of his family gone. He promised Chase and the newly named Samuel that he wouldn't let them be kidnapped or killed.  
>Dean moved the family to the San Fransico area, hoping to start a new life.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, it's me again. Um, I'm really unclear on if the school has a dress code for the older students or if it's just the teachers who wear robes, so the kids will be wearing regular clothes in this. And the quotes, no matter how disturbing they are, have almost nothing to do with the story.

* * *

><p>"For some reason I have inpure thoughts about the Teletubbies" ~Collin Mockrie, Who's Line is it Anyways.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chase! We're gonna be late for the first day of school!" Sam yelled from the bathroom, foaming tooth paste coming out of his mouth and a blue toothbrush in his hand.<br>Chase rolled out of her bed in the attic, nearly falling on one of her spellbooks. "I'm ready!" She yelled down the staircase, grabbing her Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt off of the black chair that her black lab was sleeping on and grabbing the few things she needed off of the alter her Book of Shadows was suppose to lay on but rarely found it's way to. She slipped the t-shirt over her black tanktop then grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that had endless pockets, which was her equivilant to a book bag. She shoved her school items into the pockets, though they didn't get any more bluky, then ran out of the room, sporting black boxers as she jumped down the stairs.  
>Sam spit into the skin then gargled the bitter tasting mouth wash as his sister butted into the bathroom, half-dressed. "Ready my ass, so where's Dad?" Sam asked after spitting into the toliet.<br>"I think he has a charge again," Chase told the wizard while pulling her pants up and brushing her teeth. "How long until school starts?" Sam ran down to the kitchen, pulling his shoes on and looking up through his brown bangs. "Two minutes! Hurry up sis!" Sam yelled, then his sister orbed next to him, grabbing her black Converse and put them on. "Come on, orb us now!"  
>"Monster and granola bars," Chase comanded, holding her hands out to grab the can and two granola bars that orbed out of thin air, she handed one to Sam then grabbed his red hoodie, orbing the two to the school. "Got everything Sammy?"<br>"It's Sam, and yeah I do Chase," Sam grumbled under his breath. Chase rolled her eyes then continued, "Spellbooks? Dagger? Clean underware? Cellphone?"  
>"Yes mom," Sam complained. After many new schools, he'd gotten use to this routine, since his dad never was around either because of his whitelighter job or being a werewolf. His sister was basically his mom.<br>"Remember, don't pick fights you won't win, no summoning fire or energy balls, no teleporting in class. If you need anything you'll know where I'll be. And you know where to meet me later so we can talk to the head master about dorm rooms," Chase told her little brother. Sam nodded then headed down the hallway, trying to find his first class.  
>He finally found it and tried to sneek in, unsucessful. "Happy to see you could join us Mr..." The teacher trailed off as he looked at Sam.<br>"Winchester, Sam Winchester," Sam told the teacher, heading for the row of empty seats in the back. He slipped into the seat and hid his face. It was going to be a long day.  
><span>*N+O-T+M-Y+T-I+M-E*<span>  
>Chase ran to her first class, knowing if she just orbed into it, she'd be fucking screwed over. She silently slipped in, not being seen by the teacher as she slid into the first empty seat. "Glad you wanted to join us Ms. Winchester," The teacher said with out turning around.<br>"Fuck," Chase hissed under her breath.  
>"Don't worry, Mr. Reed does that all the time," A guy sitting next to her explained. He was pale with blood red hair and blue eyes. "Hades Gorgon, werewolf, witch."<br>"Chase Winchester, same as you only add in whitelighter," She replied. He was cute, maybe going to the school wouldn't be such a bad thing.


End file.
